finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Footsteps of the Cetra
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = }} Footsteps of the Cetra was a single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario In their pursuit of Sephiroth, Cloud and his team chase a lead from Shinra executives also tracking the elusive warrior. Using Cid's Tiny Bronco plane as a watercraft, the party finds the Temple of the Ancients in a heavily forested region of southern Gaia. The structure is full of mazes and traps, as if to protect something of great value. As the last remaining Cetra, Aerith is the only one who can solve the temple's myriad mysteries by communing with the spirits of her forebears. This event takes place as the party attempts to solve puzzles on the face of a giant clock, after having escaped the various crush-traps within. Layout x8 |classic mastery 10= x2 |elite 1=Temple of The Ancients – Outside |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= x8 x2 |elite mastery 1= x8 |elite 2=Temple of The Ancients – Altar |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=34 |elite boss 2=Lost Number |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= x5 |elite mastery 2= x2 |elite 3=Temple of The Ancients – Void of Time |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=36 |elite completion 3=3,000 gil |elite first time 3= x5 |elite mastery 3= x8 |elite 4=Temple of The Ancients – Chamber III |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=37 |elite boss 4=Materia Keeper |elite completion 4=2,000 gil |elite first time 4= x3 |elite mastery 4= x5 x8 |elite 5=Temple of The Ancients – Fork |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=39 |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x2 |elite 6=Temple of The Ancients – Chamber I |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=43 |elite boss 6=Anima |elite completion 6=5,000 gil |elite first time 6= x2 |elite mastery 6= x5 x2 |elite 7=Temple of The Ancients – Passage |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=60 |elite completion 7=10,000 gil |elite first time 7= x2 |elite mastery 7= |elite 8=Temple of The Ancients – Mural Room |elite stages 8=4 |elite stamina 8=65 |elite boss 8=Red Dragon |elite completion 8=10,000 gil |elite first time 8= x6 |elite mastery 8= x6 x2 |elite 9=Temple of The Ancients – Corridor |elite stages 9=4 |elite stamina 9=68 |elite boss 9=Dreadnought |elite completion 9=3,000 gil |elite first time 9= x2 x3 |elite mastery 9= x6 x6 |elite 10=Temple of The Ancients – Chamber XII |elite stages 10=4 |elite stamina 10=65 |elite boss 10=Demons Gate |elite completion 10=20,000 gil |elite first time 10= x2 |elite mastery 10= |elite 11=What Lurks in The Temple + |elite stages 11=5 |elite stamina 11=100 |elite boss 11=Lost Number Materia Keeper Jenova BIRTH Red Dragon Demons Gate |elite completion 11=30,000 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= }} Trivia * Although set in the Cetra Temple, "Aerith's Theme" was the principal music for the Event. "The Forested Temple" played in each Dungeon. * None of the standard Cetra Temple enemies were rendered for the Event. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events